


Beginnings

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, PWP, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick tries to seduce Ryan, and eventually succeeds, but only with Stephen's agreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

They'd talked about it after the first anomaly, when Ryan had punched Cutter and dragged him back to the present against his will. Stephen had teased Cutter that if Ryan was going to have to put up with his stubborn Scottish ass maybe he should get some of the same fringe benefits Stephen did.

It wouldn't be the first time the two of them had invited someone else to join them, but Cutter wasn't sure.. Hell, they didn't even know for certain that Ryan was into men and he wasn't overly keen on the idea of propositioning a man with a gun unless he knew he was going to say yes.

Stephen kept telling him Ryan was watching them, but Cutter wasn't convinced so he'd dropped the idea – more or less. He still brought Ryan up occasionally, usually when they were fucking. A mention of the sexy Captain was often all that was needed to push Cutter over the edge and make him come, but the idea stayed as a fantasy until the incident with the millipede.

Stephen had nearly died and Ryan had helped Cutter get a sample of the venom It had been an insane plan and Cutter had known that if Ryan had put his foot down and refused to go along with it, Claudia probably wouldn't have allowed them to try it. But he hadn't. He'd let Cutter risk all their lives to get the venom they'd needed to save Stephen.

Cutter wasn't sure if it was gratitude or the lingering fear that he might have lost Stephen that had led him to invite Ryan over for a drink. To his surprise the other man accepted and soon they were both sprawled on his couch, drinking whisky, as he told Ryan stories about some of the adventures he and Stephen had been on.

One story had ended with him up to his ass in a muddy ditch with Stephen refusing to help him out because he'd been scared Cutter would pull him in instead and Cutter not able to get out on his own. They'd stayed like that for an hour and the image had made Ryan laugh. He'd thrown his head back and his eyes had sparkled and Cutter hadn't been able to take his eyes off of him. He looked much younger like this – dressed in jeans and a t-shirt instead of combat gear and a tac vest, with a genuine smile taking the place of his normal serious expression.

Leaning over, Cutter hooked one hand behind Ryan's neck and pulling him into a long kiss. Ryan responded automatically and then suddenly he shoved Cutter back and jumped up from the couch.

"What the fuck are you thinking?" he demanded. "Stephen's lying in a hospital bed and you're grabbing me? You'd better be a hell of a lot drunker than you look!"

Cutter held his hands up in front of him defensively. "It's not like that. Stephen would only be mad that I didn't have a camera running." He smiled at Ryan. "We've talked about it before, what we'd do if we had an opportunity."

Ryan glared at him. "Am I meant to be flattered? I'm not interested in playing games, Cutter."

Standing up carefully, Cutter spoke softly. "I didn't mean to just grab you like that, but I've never seen you so relaxed before and I couldn't help myself. You're very attractive you know." He smiled cheekily and looped his arms around Ryan's waist, gently tugging him closer.

"You're impossible, you know that?" Ryan grumbled, letting Cutter pull him into a loose embrace. "I'll admit to having had the odd fantasy about the two of you too, but I wasn't expecting to act on them. I had you pegged as much more conservative than that."

Cutter laughed. "Oh I can be very adventurous with the right incentive," he promised. "How about you sit back down again and have another drink. I promise I'll keep my hands to myself for the rest of the night and then you can come with me to pick Stephen up tomorrow and he can tell you the same thing. We want you."

Ryan sighed. "OK, but I want to hear it from Stephen before anything happens. I won't go behind his back."

Cutter nodded. "Whatever makes you comfortable." He stretched out again and grabbed the whisky. "'nother drink, Ryan?"

"Thanks." Ryansat back down again and took a glass.

\-----

Ryan groaned and sat up slowly. Cutter's couch was a damn uncomfortable place to spend the night. He stretched. He could hear an alarm going off in the bedroom and checked his watch. 6am. He looked towards the stairs just as Cutter shuffled down them, his hair all over the place, stubble even more pronounced than normal, eyes barely open.

He chuckled and Cutter turned in his direction and blinked at him. "Forget I was here, Cutter?"

Cutter just blinked again and then headed into the kitchen. A few minutes later Ryan heard the coffee maker gurgling. He shook his head and smiled. The alarm had probably been Stephen's; Cutter didn't seem like the 6am type. He folded the blanket Cutter had found for him the previous night and then pushed the coffee table out of the way so he could work out. He'd skip the run for this morning, but he still needed to do the rest of it. If he was lucky Cutter would have some breakfast ready when he was done.

In the kitchen, Cutter set the coffee maker going and leaned against the counter, his eyes closed. He really should have remembered to set the alarm to a different time when he went to bed, but he'd forgotten. Still the sight of a sleepy, rumpled Ryan had almost been worth getting up this early, and would have been more than worth it if he'd been awake enough to actually appreciate the sight.

He poured himself a cup of black coffee and went back into the living room to see what Ryan wanted. Leaning on the door frame he cradled the cup protectively and licked his lips as he watched Ryan doing what looked like a hundred sit ups. Oh yes, this was definitely worth being dragged out of bed for.

"You could make some breakfast rather than just standing there drooling," Ryan said as he stretched and then started on a set of press ups.

Cutter chuckled and headed back into the kitchen. "Are you going to expect me to wait on you every morning?" he called.

"Maybe," Ryan panted. "Be nice to come back from my run to a bacon butty and a cup of tea." He wandered into the kitchen after pulling his sweaty t-shirt off and slinging it around his neck. "I promise I'll make it up to you afterwards," he said, winking.

Cutter turned around and blinked at the sight in front of him. Ryan was wearing nothing but a very well fitting pair of boxers and Cutter had to resist the urge to lean past him and check out his ass. "You'll have to make do with coffee this morning," he said when he finally remembered how to talk. "I'll make sure I have bacon ready in future. Stephen prefers to wake up to a mug of tea so you're in luck there. There's usually a pot around when he's here. I need the caffeine."

Ryan reached past him for the coffee mug and added milk and sugar to it, almost brushing against Cutter as he pulled back and grinning when the other man shivered slightly. "You could always come for a run with us instead, guaranteed to wake you up better than any coffee."

"Guaranteed to kill me more like," Cutter snorted. "You're both younger and fitter. I can run when I have to but there's no way I'd be able to keep up with either of you. No, you two can run, I'll stay here and make sure breakfast is ready when you get home." He smiled and sipped his coffee, watching Ryan and imagining leaning forward and licking the drops of sweat from his chest.

"I don't know what put that lustful look on your face, Cutter, but I'm going to grab a shower before I forget why we're not doing anything," Ryan said, his eyes darkening as he watched the other man. "You'd better be right about Stephen wanting this because you are seriously testing my self-control right now."

Cutter chuckled hoarsely. "You're the one standing there all sweaty and almost naked, Ryan. I don't think you have room to complain about what I'm doing to you. Go and shower and then borrow one of Stephen's shirts from my room. As nice as the view is, right now I'd feel better if you were wearing more clothing. Lots more clothing."

Ryan grinned. "Whatever you say, Professor."

The next hour was an intricate dance as they both tried to shower and dress without doing anything that could be considered 'inappropriate' while simultaneously tying to tease each other as much as possible. Cutter was enjoying the game, but deep down he was relieved when they were finally ready to go and collect Stephen because he wasn't sure how much longer he could have lasted without reaching out and touching the other man in a way he'd promised not to.

\-----

Stephen was sitting, fully dressed, on the side of his bed when they got there. He grinned at Nick and then did a double take when Ryan followed him into the room. "What did I do to deserve both of you coming to pick me up?" Nick just smiled and Stephen's jaw dropped. "You bastard," Stephen complained, laughing as he spoke. "There'd better be video."

Cutter shook his head. "Sadly, Ryan wouldn't do anything until he was sure you were okay with it."

Ryan shrugged self-consciously. "Considering what we do for a living, it didn't seem like a good idea to just jump into something without talking it through."

"Cutter never does things the normal way," Stephen teased. "I suggested talking to you ages ago, but no he has to wait until I'm in hospital to do anything about it." He jumped off the bed and swayed slightly, rolling his eyes when both men grabbed him. "You know I can walk on my own, I don't need two mother hens." He looked pointedly at Ryan. "I promise, Cutter will fuss enough for the both of you, he always does."

"Hey, I was just making sure you didn't end up putting yourself back in a hospital bed again. I don't think my blood pressure could stand another morning of look but don't touch." Ryan grinned at Stephen, making him laugh.

"He likes to play innocent, but our Cutter is a devious little tease when he wants to be," Stephen confided, ignoring the glare Cutter was sending him. "Driving you nuts was he?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Ryan admitted. "He looks all adorably mussed in the mornings and he kept watching me." He grinned when the glare was turned on him as well.

"I'm not the one who was wandering around all hot and sweaty and almost naked," Cutter pointed out grumpily. "Now can we please get out of this place before I decide you're both too much work and send you back to Stephen's flat."

Stephen wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You wouldn't and you know it," he pointed out. "But I'm sure we can show you exactly why we're worth the effort if you take us home." He pulled Cutter even closer and nuzzled his jaw. "You can be in the middle if you want," he teased quietly. "Ryan can put all those muscles to good use and fuck you while you're taking me. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Cutter shuddered. "And you say I'm the tease?" he complained. Looking up he met Ryan's eyes and flushed.

Ryan swallowed heavily, Cutter looked even more adorable when he was turning red. "Your place, now," he growled. "Or we're going to find out exactly how much room there is in the back seat of your car..."

Stephen wrapped his other arm around Ryan's waist. "We can sit in the back and I'll keep you entertained while Cutter drives us home."

"You're trying to kill me," Cutter muttered, stepping away and letting Ryan help Stephen out to the car, not that he needed anywhere near the amount of 'help' Ryan was giving him.

As far as Cutter was concerned the drive home passed in something of a daze, which was probably a bad thing since he was driving, but he was placing the blame firmly on the shoulders of Stephen and Ryan. They sat in the back of the car, far too closely together in Cutter's opinion, and they kept touching one another. Nothing too overt or too sexual, just casual brushes of hands against legs and stomachs.

He parked in front of his house and twisted around in his seat. "Will you stop that?"

"What?" they both asked, smiling at him innocently.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't buy that look for a moment, from either of you."

They laughed and Ryan slid out of the car, holding his hand out to help Stephen. Cutter got out as well, just in time to see Ryan pull Stephen close and kiss him gently. He stopped and stared, enraptured by the teasing way Ryan brushed his lips against Stephen's, pulling back every time the other man tried to deepen the kiss.

Stephen shuddered. "Inside, please. I want you."

Cutter reached out and pulled Stephen away from Ryan, kissing him slowly and thoroughly. He tossed his keys in Ryan's direction without breaking the kiss, knowing the other man would catch them. "I love you," he murmured against Stephen's lips.

Stephen smiled back and nuzzled his way along his jaw again. "Me too, Nick. Come on, we're ignoring Ryan and that's not very fair. Let's take this inside."

Cutter looked up to see Ryan holding the front door open and watching them with a smile playing on his lips.

"Thought you'd forgotten about me for a minute," he teased.

"As if we could," Cutter said with a snort. He let Stephen lean on him and helped him into the house. "Upstairs. You need to be in bed."

Stephen chuckled.

"You know what I mean," Cutter complained. "You're probably not up to whatever it is we end up doing but I can't see that stopping you. At least let's get you into a bed and pretend we're obeying the doctor's orders."

Once they were upstairs and in the bedroom Cutter looked at the two of them. "So what do we do now?"

Stephen shook his head. "How about we don't plan it all out and just do what feels good?" he suggested.

"Show me that adventurous side you were telling me about last night," Ryan teased, wrapping his arms around Cutter from behind. Keeping his eyes on Stephen he leaned down and nibbled Cutter's neck where it joined his shoulder, making him shiver.

Stephen watched avidly as Ryan run his hands over Cutter's chest and then slid them up under his shirt, tugging it upwards and then stepping back to pull it over his head. He pulled his own shirt off and then pressed up against Cutter, kissing him hungrily.

"This was a good idea of mine," Stephen said. He sat on the bed and pulled Cutter to sit between his legs, leaning back against his chest. "Get your kit off, Ryan," he ordered.

Ryan laughed but didn't object. He kicked his shoes off and then pulled his t-shirt over his head. Teasingly he unbuttoned his fly and then slipped his thumbs into the waistband, wriggling his hips as he eased his trousers over them and then kicked them off. When he was down to his boxer shorts he crawled onto the bed and straddled Cutter's lap.

He kissed Cutter, growling softly when the older man's hands came up and started exploring his bare back. He ground down against Cutter and then pulled back. "I think it's time you two get undressed now." He stretched out on the bed next to them and wriggled out of his boxers. "What?" he said when they both turned and watched him hungrily.

Cutter shook his head and stood up, pulling Stephen with him. He couldn't take his eyes off Ryan who was casually lying there, looking totally unconcerned about being naked while they were both dressed. "And you thought I was a tease," he muttered to Stephen.

"Yeah," Stephen said, still watching Ryan. "Apparently you're not the only one." He grinned and pulled Cutter close. "Think we can beat him at his own game?" he whispered.

"What did you have in mind?" Cutter asked softly.

Stephen's fingers dipped inside Cutter's trousers and then began working deftly on his fly. "Well first I thought we'd get undressed and then we could put on a little show for Ryan, like we did outside."

Cutter grinned and stepped back, toeing off his shoes and then pulling his trousers and underwear off in one go. He watched lustfully as Stephen hurried to do the same, admiring his lover's lean build and then pulling him close again. He groaned when he felt Stephen's naked flesh pressing up against his own and he dug his fingers into Stephen's back, trying to drag him even closer.

Stephen gasped and scraped his nails down Cutter's back as they rubbed up against one another. He leaned down and sucked on Cutter's neck, dragging a needy little whine from his lover.

"Fuck," Ryan breathed. "You look hot together." He climbed gracefully off the bed and pressed up behind Cutter, reaching around him to squeeze Stephen's ass.

Cutter wriggled, trying to press back against Ryan and forward against Stephen at the same time. "Bed," he moaned. "Please."

Ryan grinned at Stephen and they moved together, toppling Cutter onto the bed and then surrounding him. Ryan slid down his body and licked the head of his cock teasingly. Pulling back when Cutter thrust forwards, moaning softly.

Stephen took hold of Cutter's hips, holding him in place as Ryan settled in to drive him crazy. He leaned forwards to where Cutter's neck and shoulder met and ran his tongue over the freckled skin. "Still want to be in the middle, Nick, love? Or maybe you'd rather we got you off like this and then you could watch as Ryan fucks me. I know how much you love watching..." He muffled a smile against Cutter's back as his words provoked a full body shudder from his lover.

Ryan looked up at him, along Cutter's body, his eyes dark with lust. "You have a wicked mind, Hart," he said. "I like that in a man."

Cutter wrapped one had around Ryan's neck and tugged him up for a hungry kiss. "What about you?" he asked hoarsely when they finally broke apart. "What do you want, Ryan?"

"Have you ever had a blow job from two men at once?" Ryan asked, smiling. "I want to watch the serious and collected Professor come apart. I like the idea of seeing you go wild."

Cutter groaned. "God, Ryan, you two are going to kill me."

Ryan chuckled and helped Stephen nudge Cutter into the middle of the bed. "My name is Tom," he said with a grin. "If we're going to have sex you should probably use it."

Before Cutter could reply, Ryan leaned forwards and licked his cock again. Stephen joined him and the two of them took turns running their tongues from the base right up to the tip, until Cutter was writhing between them, desperately trying to get some other contact on his hard cock.

He had one hand tangled in Stephen's hair while Ryan pinned the other to the bed. "Please," he gasped. "Tom, please, just suck me."

Ryan laughed again. "If you insist." He gestured to Stephen and then leaned down to take the head of Cutter's cock in his mouth. At the same time Stephen run his tongue teasingly over Cutter's sensitive balls and then wrapped his lips around one of them, sucking gently. Cutter practically levitated off the bed, crying out inarticulately.

Alternating positions, the two men kept him on the edge, leaving Nick never quite sure who was going to touch him next or what they were going to do. When his moans became broken, hiccuping almost sobs, they finally took pity on him and Ryan took his cock as deep in his throat as he could, swallowing around it, just as Stephen's clever fingers began rolling and teasing his balls.

Cutter screamed hoarsely and his body arched off the bed in a taught bow as he came. His vision blurred and when he slumped back to the bed he couldn't even summon the strength to turn his head and look at his tormentors.

Ryan and Stephen slid up his body, pressing against him. They both propped themselves up and looked down at him , smiling.

"That was incredible," Ryan told him. "You are fantastic when you're needy like that." He leaned down and kissed Cutter slowly, sharing his taste with him, before pulling back so that Stephen could take his place.

"Thank you," Cutter said softly, smiling at them both. "That was unbelievable." He ran one hand along Ryan's back. "Why don't you put those muscles to use and fuck Stephen?" he suggested. "I know he's been fantasising about having you take him."

Ryan grinned. "Well, I'd hate to disappoint him," he teased. He looked over at the other man, running his eyes appreciatively over his long, lean frame, pausing briefly at the hard cock and licking his lips.

Stephen moaned softly as he watched Ryan's tongue, imagining it being used on him. "Nick's a voyeur," he told Ryan, his eyes sparkling as he smiled. "He like to watch me wank for him. He's going to get off on seeing you fuck me."

"Definitely not as conservative as I thought," Ryan teased. "Do you have condoms and lube somewhere?"

"Lube's in the bedside cabinet," Stephen said. "We don't use condoms. I don't know if we have any."

Ryan nodded thoughtfully. "It's up to you, Stephen, but I don't think I have any with me. Wasn't planning on getting laid when I left home yesterday morning."

Stephen and Cutter looked at one another, almost seeming to have an entire conversation without saying anything. Cutter nodded and Stephen smiled. "We trust you, Tom. Get over here and fuck me."

Ryan grinned and snagged the oil from the table. "Stretch out on your stomach, Stephen," he ordered. "I'm told I give a pretty good massage and you look like you're still sore from yesterday." He climbed over Cutter and straddled Stephen's thighs, warming the oil in his hand before starting work on Stephen's back.

As Ryan's hands glided over his back, kneading away the knots and soothing the aches he hadn't realised he still had, Stephen moaned in relief. "You have magic hands, mate," he said, his voice muffled as he rested his head on his folded arms.

Cutter propped himself up on one arm and watched as the tension and pain slowly seemed to flow out of Stephen's muscles. His sprawl became boneless and the moans grew softer and more contented. Leaning over, Cutter kissed Ryan gently. When he pulled back he smiled fondly. "He's going to be asleep soon if you're not careful."

"Not 'til after I've come," Stephen complained. He wiggled his ass hopefully. "Feels so good, Tom, but I want you in me."

Ryan picked the oil up again and poured it so it trickled along the crack of Stephen's ass. Handing the bottle back to Cutter he ran his thumbs down the crack, spreading Stephen's ass and teasing the tight pucker.

"Please," Stephen moaned softly. "Just do it. I want you."

Ryan groaned and pressed two oiled fingers into Stephen's relaxed body, making him moan again. He twisted them, searching for Stephen's prostate. When the other man gasped and pushed back he knew he'd found it and he rubbed against it, drawing a needy whimper from Stephen.

Cutter watched attentively as Ryan prepared Stephen, making him squirm and beg. Eventually Ryan pulled his fingers out and Cutter poured more of the oil into his hand and reached out to coat Ryan's cock, smirking as Ryan cursed and jerked forwards into his grip.

"Fuck, Nick, you teasing bastard," Ryan groaned.

Cutter pulled back and wiped his fingers off on the sheet. "He's all yours," he said. "Make him scream."

Ryan leaned over and kissed Cutter hungrily before pulling back. He ran his hands over Stephen's back again and kissed his shoulder. When Stephen pushed back against him wantonly, he lined himself up and slowly pushed his cock into Stephen's relaxed body. "God, you feel so good," he moaned. Bracing himself with his hands on the bed either side of Stephen he started thrusting slowly, wanting to draw this out for as long as possible.

Cutter watched the play of muscles under Ryan's tanned back as he slowly fucked Stephen. He loved the controlled way Ryan was moving and the way Stephen was wriggling and twisting underneath him, trying to get him to move faster. He admired Ryan's self-control. He could never draw things out like this when Stephen was moaning so eagerly and using his entire body to beg for a hard, fast fuck.

"Christ, please, Tom," Stephen begged. "Harder, please."

Ryan slowly increased the pace, until he was slamming into Stephen with all his strength. In this position Stephen couldn't get a hand underneath himself to stroke his cock so the only friction was from Ryan thrusting into him and pressing him against the sheets. It wasn't enough and he was being held right on the edge, unable to come, unable to do anything but lie there and beg as Ryan gave him the fuck he'd been asking for.

Cutter was stroking himself slowly as he watched. Stephen's broken pleas were going straight to his cock and combined with the sight of Ryan's naked, sweating body as it slammed against Stephen's it was making him harder than he could ever remember being.

With a soft cry that could have been Stephen's name, Ryan came and barely stopped himself from collapsing on top of Stephen. Pulling out he rolled to one side and groaned. "Your turn, Nick."

Cutter leaned over and kissed Stephen's back. "On your side, love."

Stephen rolled back towards him and bent his leg so that Cutter could gently push inside the already stretched channel. He arched his neck, twisting uncomfortably so they could share a kiss and then reached down to tangle his fingers with Cutter's.

Thrusting gently, Cutter started fucking him. "I love you," he whispered softly, for Stephen's ears only. Unlike Ryan he had no intention of making this last. Watching them had been such a turn on he knew that this had to be fast and Stephen was aching to come too. With their fingers interlaced neither of them could stroke Stephen's cock, but with Ryan here they had more options.

Looking up at Ryan and then down at Stephen's hard cock again he grinned as Ryan quickly caught on and wriggled closer. Pulling Stephen's leg to rest on his shoulder Ryan took his cock in his mouth and Stephen cried out in shock. He'd closed his eyes when Cutter slid into him and missed the interplay between the two men, so the first he knew of their plan was when a warm, wet mouth engulfed his aching erection.

"Oh God," he groaned. Caught between the two of them all he could do was lie there as every one of Cutter's deep thrusts forced him further into Ryan's elastic throat. With Cutter's cock filling him and Ryan sucking him there was no way he could hold on, especially not after Ryan had left him on the brink of coming anyway.

Cutter's cock rubbed against his prostate and Stephen cried out, his whole body tensing as he came. Ryan swallowed rapidly and then gently sucked on his softening cock, stretching his climax out as long as possible and all the time Cutter was fucking him. He whimpered softly and squeezed as much as he could around Cutter's cock, his muscles feeling like limp spaghetti after his orgasm, but wanting to make this as good for his lover as he could.

Cutter groaned and thrust once more, biting down on Stephen's shoulder as he came and then resting his forehead against his back. For a moment the three of them lay there, unmoving, and then Ryan pulled back, sliding up the bed and tugging Stephen into a gentle embrace. The movement made Cutter slip out of him and they both moaned at the feeling.

Reluctantly Cutter staggered from the bed and ran some water into the bathroom sink, wetting a cloth before bringing it back to the two men in the bed. He cleaned himself and Stephen up and then passed it to Ryan, who used it and then tossed it on the floor. Cutter chuckled at the messy gesture but didn't complain. Instead he slid into the bed behind Stephen and pulled the duvet over the three of them.

Exchanging a brief smile with Ryan, he wrapped his arms around Stephen, snuggling up to him and feeling Ryan doing the same on the other side. There was something almost decadent about curling up in bed together in the middle of the morning, but Stephen needed his rest and he and Ryan had definitely earned a nap themselves. He sighed contentedly as Stephen leaned back into his arms and Ryan followed the movement, curling closer against Stephen's chest.

Just as he was starting to drift off he felt a hand brush against his on Stephen's hip. He forced his eyes open and saw Ryan watching him fondly. Linking his fingers with his new lover's, he closed his eyes again.

Ryan smiled as Cutter followed Stephen into sleep. Even after everything they'd done he wasn't tired, but he was content to lie there, holding Stephen between them. Cutter made a contented, snuffly sound and tugged on his hand, pulling him even closer and Ryan grinned. Maybe he would take a short nap after all.


End file.
